Black Hole
by Chase Rebel
Summary: Edward has left Bella, and she is depressed. When she goes to the movie to make Charlie happy, she runs into the Volturi. They want to use her to get Edward and Alice to join them.
1. Depressed

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyers.**

I got up from another sleepless night. I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, and after that I couldn't get back to sleep. I got dressed and went down to eat breakfast.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I figured Charlie would have been at work already. I wonder what he wanted.

"Ever since the Cullens left, you have had no life in you. Now I know you loved him, but you need to move on. I didn't expect you to be so lifeless."

What did he mean lifeless. I might not be very social but I still did everything I was asked of. I still cooked all his meals, I still went to school, and I still did homework.

"I'm not lifeless dad. I do everything I'm asked. I go to school and get good grades."

"That's what I'm talking about Bella. You only do whatever you told. You never hang out with friends anymore and you never do anything for fun."

I'm sorry that my life had ended already. When Edward left me and told me he didn't love me, there was no reason to live. Edward was my life now, and that was now over.

"Dad, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll ask some friends to see a movie or something tonight."

Charlie looked at me, the sadness growing in his eyes.

"That's not what I mean Bella. I don't want you to go out just because I asked you to."

That was enough of this talk. I got up and grabbed my coat. I opened the door and yelled behind me.

"I'll be going to a movie tonight, I'll be home late."

With that I closed the door and went out to my truck. I turned the key and the earsplitting engine roared to life. I hurried off to school, not that I wanted to be there. I just didn't want to listen to Charlie anymore.

My morning classes went by fast as I tried to think of a way to ask Jessica or Angela if they wanted to go to a movie. Finally, it was time for lunch. I had been sitting by myself, but today I was going to force myself to sit at the old table. I really didn't want to, but I really wanted to get Charlie off my back.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?"

Everyone's eyes jumped up to look at me confused.

"Sure thing Bella, it's been a while."

Mike offered me a seat by him, and everyone dropped their stares. Jessica kept looking at me though. I could pretty much tell that she hated me now. Who cares though?

"I was just wondering if anyone wanted to see a movie tonight. I really want to get out of Forks for a little bit."

Everyone was now confused. I hadn't talked to them in months and now I was asking them out for a movie,

"Sorry Bella, I'm busy."

Jessica was the first to answer. Then one after another came up with their own excuses. I guess I would be going alone.

"All right Bella, I'll take you to the movies."

Mike must have thought this was his chance to get with me. He can think whatever he wants, as long as Charlie thinks I'm enjoying myself. The next bell rang and Mike walked m e to class explaining his plans. He agreed to pick me up at six, and that was that.

After school was out, I hurried home. I wrote Charlie a note to remind him he was on his own for dinner. I went upstairs and lied down on my bed. I was really tired from not sleeping the night before, but there was no way I was going to let the nightmares start up at this time of the day.

The time quickly past and Mike pulled up outside. I jumped out of my bed and down the stairs. I opened the door just as Mike was getting ready to knock.

"You ready to go Bella?"

"Yes, let's get going."

I hurried out to his car and we were off. The whole trip he was talking and I was just responding enough to be polite. It didn't discourage him though, he must have thought I was actually interested in what he was saying.

We got to the movie and it went by in a flash. I didn't even pay attention to it, so when Mike asked me how it was I didn't know how to reply. As we were walking back to his car, I saw a strange group of people. Their skin was pale, and they were beautiful.

"Don't Bella!"

I could swear that I heard Edward's voice. I decided to test this and walk closer to them.

"Bella! What do you think you are doing?"

It was the voice I loved so much. I couldn't get enough of it so I kept walking toward the strange group of people.

"Bella, where are you going? I parked over here?"

The group looked up at me now, all of them grinning. I knew what they were now by the crimson color of their eyes. I kept walking closer to them, waiting for the voice again.

"Bella, that's enough!"

I was close enough now that one of the people in the group grabbed me and ran into the alley. I could hear Mike screaming at them to stop. There wasn't anything he could do now. I am as good as dead.


	2. Going to Volterra

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyers.**

I had lost conscience, hoping to never wake up again. To my disappointment, I wasn't dead. I was outside the airport.

"Hello Bella. Glad you could join us."

I looked into his blood red eyes. I smiled at him, and he then showed confusion in his eyes.

"Do you know the Cullen's family? I was wondering if they were ok."

"I'll tell you all about them, once we get to Italy."

We boarded a plane, and I fell straight asleep from exhaustion. I was having another nightmare, Edward leaving me, and I woke up screaming. The stewardess ran up to me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine. Sorry."

We had a couple more connecting flights and after what seemed like days, we were in Italy. I was quickly thrown in a car, and we were away from the airport in seconds.

"So, the Cullens, how are they?"

"Oh, they are fine. That is why we needed you. You see, the Volturi want a couple of them to join, and they seem to think that they don't want to. We're going to be using you to help them make the right decision."

No! This is the only thing that could make me any more depressed. I was going to still be causing Edward trouble, even when he wasn't around me.

"Please no! Just kill me now. Edward doesn't love me anymore anyways."

I tried to sound convincing, but it didn't work.

"Sorry Bella, but Aro has some interest in you and your powers."

What? How did this Aro even know who I was? What power was he talking about?

"Bella, you seemed confused. Let me ask you something before you say anything. Don't you want to become one of our kind. One of Edward's kind. You could be with him forever."

That was what I wanted more than anything in the world before Edward left me. Now, that would be cursing me to being depressed forever.

"Edward doesn't love me anymore. If he did, do you think he would have let you take me. You're just wasting your time."

"You don't seem to understand. Even if this doesn't draw in the couple Aro wants from that odd coven, he still has interest in you. You see, he's heard that Edward's power doesn't work on you, and he wants to see this for himself. I recommend to stop trying to protect Edward, and be quiet."

I didn't talk the rest of the ride. Before I knew it, we had parked and were walking into a magnificent castle. It looked like it was taken right out of a fairytale. I knew it was taken more out of someone's nightmare more than a fairytale. The place would be crawling with vampires.

"All right, let' get going."

We walked into the castle, and to my surprise I saw a human woman at a desk.

"Welcome home."

She didn't seem at all distressed to see the vampires. If I was normal, I would have been scared to death. We were than walking up and down hallways, and after a while we were in what looked like a throne room. There was one older looking vampire sitting in a chair. His skin looked like powder, like if I touched it, it would come right off.

"Welcome Bella! I have heard so much about you! Welcome to my home!"

The old man seemed happy enough, it must have been Aro.

"Come here my dear. Let me touch your hand."

The vampire behind me pushed me forward and barked at me to hold out my hand. Aro grabbed it and closed his eyes. He opened them quickly with shock and awe in his eyes.

"This is magnificent! More than I could bargain for."

"What is it sir? Are you happy with your find?"

"Of course, of course! We are going to change her right away! If someone has a power this strong as a human, I can only imagine how much it will grow as a vampire."

What! No way this is happening. Before I could protest I was being carried off. I was taken into an empty room, where I was quickly joined by Aro. The other vampires left the room, and Aro sank his teeth into my throat. I could feel a fire burning hotter than anything I have ever felt. It was too much to bear, and I passed out.

**Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. The Change

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyers.**

There is darkness all around me. I would have guaranteed that I was dead, except for the extreme burning that I could feel going through my body. I can't take this extraordinary pain. I used all my strength to shout out to whoever would listen.

"Kill me now!"

The pain just felt like it was getting worse. If I could, I would kill myself right now to end it. I briefly heard Aro speaking.

"I'm sure as soon as I decided to change her, Alice would have seen it. I guarantee Edward will be here before she finishes."

Edward! I am so sorry! I am going to put you through danger once again. You left me because it was what is best for me. If you know what is best for you, you will stay as far away from me as possible. You should know it's already too late to come save me.

The fire continued to devour my body. I could feel my heart steadily beating faster. It was working harder to pump the venom that was now engulfing my body. Will this hell ever end?

After what seemed like an eternity of burning, I could finally start to feel my hands again. They were no longer burning. I could also feel my feet. The transformation must almost be done. Edward must have never come to put me out of my misery.

The fire starting to extinguish inwards till only my heart was burning. It starting beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode. Then the fire was gone. My heart had stopped. I now could open my eyes and see what I have become.

I opened my eyes slowly, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Edward?"

**Sorry for the short chapter, I liked the cliff hanger, so I left it at that. I won't make any more chapters this short. Sorry!  
**


	4. Edward

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyers.**

"Edward?"

I let my jaw drop in shock at his beautiful face. I have missed it so much.

"Yes Bella, I'm here."

I finally got to hear his heavenly voice again. I reached up to grab him but Aro stepped in between Edward and me.

"I told you she was safe. Now, are you going to keep your end of the bargain?"

Edward just nodded, and as soon as he did, Aro stepped out of the way. Edward lifted me into his arms and kissed me with all the passion I had been missing in my life. When he would have usually backed off, he kept going. I had missed out on so much because I was human. Maybe, the Volturi have done me a favor by bringing Edward back to me.

"Edward, I have missed you so much! I love you!"

"Bella, I thought I had lost you when Alice saw you get kidnapped. I am so happy to see that you're… alright."

What was with that pause? I was alright, wasn't I? Did something go wrong with the change into being a vampire? Edward must have seen the fear in my eyes and quickly corrected himself.

"Bella, your more beautiful than I thought possible. I love you so much."

I wanted to see what I had become. Was Edward just being polite? I quickly let myself down and looked at Aro.

"Bella, my dear. I'm sure you are curious about your new self, but I am more curious why you aren't acting like a newborn! How are you resisting the urge to feed?"

I hadn't really thought about the burning in my throat until he had mentioned it. I looked up at Edward to see what I should do.

"Don't worry; we will go hunting since I'm sure you will be going off of my diet."

Of course I would be hunting animals. There is no way I could make myself kill a human. I had no right to take someone's life.

"Now than, Bella, Edward, would you like to see your new place of residency?"

New place of residency? What did he mean by that? I turned around and latched on to Edward, looking straight into his golden eyes. I could see that he was keeping something from me.

"What is going on Edward?"

Aro starting a deep laugh, probably a victory laugh for him.

"Edward, my boy, don't be shy! Tell her how you and Bella are now the new members of the Volturi! She will be thrilled!"

I kept my eyes locked with his. Edward, how could you do this to yourself? I don't know who these Volturi are, but they obviously weren't any good. They had used me to get Edward here. His eyes had sadness in them and it was crushing my non beating heart.

"Edward, you didn't…"

"Bella, I am never leaving you again. If this is what that implies, then I am here. Carlisle understood what was going on, and he gave me his best wishes."

Edward, no. this is wrong. You just gave up your life, your family to be with me. I am not happy with the decision you have made.

"Edward, I hope your sister will join us soon!"

Edward shot a sharp glance towards Aro, and as soon as he did it, he was on the floor howling in pain.

"Edward, what's wrong!"

It looked liked something was pinning him to the floor, causing him to suffer.

"Aro! Please stop whatever you are doing! Please don't hurt Edward! Stop it!"

Aro quickly snapped his finger and whatever it was released its grip on Edward.

"Now then, let me show you to your new place! Tonight we have a celebration for your arrival!"

I helped Edward back to his feet and we both reluctantly followed behind Aro. We went down the winding hall and finally Aro stopped and opened a door.

"Here you guys go. I will send for you when it's time for the celebration."

With that Aro left the room, and I finally was alone with Edward.

"Edward, why did you come? You're giving up to much to be here. I will gladly be here by myself if you will just go home and be with your family."

Edward just grabbed me and picked me up. He carried me into the room and sat me down in front of the mirror. The woman in the mirror would make anyone feel uncomfortable with themselves. Her body had curves in all the right places, her skin pale but beautiful. The most distinguishing feature though, was the blood red eyes. They were extremely terrifying to me.

"Bella, I will never leave you again. Don't ask me to. Even if you did, I couldn't leave. My life is empty without you."

"Edward, I…"

Edward cut me off before I could say anything by pressing his lips into mine. They were no longer the cold lips from my memories. Now they were the same as mine. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards mine. I couldn't resist him, his scent, his body, it was all too much for me. He stopped me like he used to, and it really upset me.

"Let's go hunting before the 'celebration' that Aro has planned. You will feel so much better if you got some blood into you."

"Fine, but we will finish later!"

We walked out of the castle, with no one even trying to stop us. They must have trust that we would not try to leave. No, not trust. They knew Edward was too frightened of what would happen to his family if he did leave. We walked out of the town into a wooded area.

"Alright Bella, I don't smell any humans around. Just let your instincts go. Listen for an animal and let your body do what it wants to."

I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear a few animals walking not that far from where we are. Before I knew it, my body was running to where it was coming from. All I could think of at that moment was catching my prey. I stopped when my prey was in sight. It was a large wolf, and it sensed me, but he didn't know where I was. I crouched down and then sprung at him, breaking his neck with one bite. The blood was temporarily soothing the burning in my throat.

"Good girl Bella. We need to work on you eating cleaner though."

I looked down at my blood soaked clothes. I looked like I had just got through murdering someone. Then I finally saw what I had been missing for the last few months. Edward grinned his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Bella, we need to get back and get you cleaned off. Our welcoming party will be starting soon."

**I was going to have Bella hunt a dear, but I don't know if Italy has wild dear. I couldn't find much on Italy's wildlife except for wolves and bears, so I figured a wolf would be good enough. Please keep reading my story.**


	5. The Party Begins

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

We weren't back in our room at the castle for more than a minute when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, I was ordered here to get you ready for your introduction party."

I thought I was through with being dressed up when Edward left me. Alice always loved to dress me up, but since she was gone, I thought I was done with this. Edward went and opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Renata. It's nice to finally meet you two."

"I am Edward, and this is Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you also."

She was very beautiful, but I'm sure everyone at this place was. Her eyes were a deep crimson red, and she was a little bit taller than me. She walked in the room carrying a black suit for Edward, and a gorgeous crimson dress for me.

"Bella, let's get you changed."

Edward walked into the other room to change into his suit. Renata started to undress me, and then slipped the dress on me. It was a very sexy red strapless dress that I wouldn't have been caught dead in when I was still human.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?"

Renata chuckled at my comment. She was brushing my hair when Edward walked into the room, and if I still had to breathe, I would have stopped. Edward was the most handsome thing I have ever seen. He had on a black suit coat with matching pants with a golden tie to match his eyes.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

"Edward, stop flattering me! I will look like nothing standing next to you!"

I jumped out of the chair and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him toward me.

"Bella, you don't give yourself enough credit."

I was getting ready to kiss him when Renata cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind, we need to get going. Please follow behind me."

I reluctantly let Edward go and we followed behind Renata. We were walking down the hall when all of a sudden I could hear many, many voices. There must be dozens of vampires up ahead. I quickly grabbed onto Edward hand. I think he realized I was scared since he pulled me close to his body. We quickly reached our destination.

"Please wait here. When you hear your introductions, come in."

Renata cracked the door open and slipped in to announce that we had arrived.

"Edward, I know this isn't what you want."

I looked up into his topaz eyes, and he grinned my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, you are all I have ever wanted."

Edward opened the door to the room, which I now knew was a ballroom. I hadn't heard them call us in, but I was more interested in Edward's eyes, so I probably missed it.

I was amazed with I saw. There were so many different types of vampires. There were some who were old, chalky skinned like Aro. There were some who were just children, probably no more than ten years old when they were changed. Edward kept pulling me along while I looked at my surroundings. Then Edward stopped and I looked in front of me. There were three thrones, Aro sitting in one of them with Renata right behind him. There were two other vampires, only recognizing them from a painting in Carlisle's office.

"Bella, these are the Volturi leaders. They are from left to right, Marcus, Aro, and Caius."

He was talking under his breath, but in this room I'm sure everyone heard.

"Everyone in my royal guard who could be here today, please welcome Edward and Bella."

I looked towards them and I'm pretty sure that two of three leaders were glaring at me. A vampire quickly came up to introduce himself.

"Hello Edward, Bella. I am Demetri. It's a pleasure to meet some more people who fit Aro's high standards."

High standards? Were all of these vampires special to top it off? I can now see why Edward would be afraid to go against them. There were so many of them, and they were all perfectly capable of killing on their own.

Demetri grabbed my hand and kissed it. That caused Edward to let out a low growl from his stomach, which caused Demetri to let out a chuckle.

"Edward, Edward. Don't be like that. It's rude to act up at a party that Aro specifically threw for you. It's also rude to act up in front of your family."

What did he mean? Did he think I was Edward's family? I looked up at Edward's face and could see that he was shocked by something. I followed his eyes to see Carlisle and Esme standing across the room.

**I felt this chapter was pretty boring. Hopefully I can make the next one more exciting.**


	6. Party

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward quickly let go of my hand and started walking over to Carlisle and Esme. I was starting to follow when Felix stopped me.

"Let him go. You have a lot of people to meet."

I looked around as saw many eyes were on me. One pair of eyes stuck out to me, it was a look to kill.

"That would be Jane, just ignore her. You irritate her more than anyone else."

"Why would I irritate her?"

"You see, a lot of the vampires here have special abilities. She is just upset that hers don't work on you."

Great, I'm making enemies without even trying. That also means she's been trying to use whatever her power is on me. I really don't have time to think about that now. I need to see why Carlisle is here.

I turned around and started my way over to Edward. I was constantly being stopped so people could introduce themselves. I finally got over to where Edward was after meeting ten to fifteen vampires, and I couldn't remember one of their names. I stood behind Edward and grabbed his hand. I bet they were mad at me for taking Edward away from them.

"Bella dear, you are absolutely beautiful. I'm so happy to see your safe."

I looked at Esme straight in the eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. She had her usually caring eyes, and I started to feel guilty for ever doubting them. I would be mad at me if I was in their shoes.

"Thank you, what are you two doing here? Did the rest of the family come?"

Edward pulled me in front of him and put his hands around my waist. Esme looked extremely happy, probably to see that Edward is safe.

"Bella, dear, I will tell you all about why we are here later. Also, the rest of the family didn't come. They are with the Denalis."

"Why later?"

I sort of asked before I thought that one through. It was pretty obvious they weren't going to talk with all these vampires around listening to every word they were saying. I'm guessing they have told Edward everything through their thoughts.

"Never mind that last question; it is so good to see you both after so long!"

I rushed up and gave Esme a hug.

Bella, I hope you're not mad at us for leaving you behind. It was so rude of us to do."

"I could never be mad at you two."

I was finally getting to talk to Edward's family again when we were interrupted.

"Carlisle, are you going to tell me why I'm privileged to have you visit me?"

Aro had walked up beside us, Reneta right behind him, and he was holding out his hand. It was pretty obvious he wanted to read Carlisle mind. I quickly put both my hands around his.

"Do you know Carlisle and Esme?"

I already knew the answer, but he shouldn't know that.

"Why yes, me and Carlisle go way back. Old friends you could say. Bella, you are the real star of tonight's party. Go greet people. Some came from a long ways away just to see you."

I looked at Edward and he held his hand out. I quickly grabbed on to it and he led me back into the crowd.

"Edward, what are they doing…"

That's right. I keep forgetting that everyone in this room has super hearing.

"There's a vampire who doesn't like me already. Felix told me she doesn't like my ability."

Edward just looked at me and smiled.

"How could anyone not like someone who is as sweet as you?"

I would have blushed if I still could. After he said that it made me start thinking. I have never really asked him how he could have left me. I guess I'll let it go though since he tried to come to my rescue.

I reached up to kiss Edward but then stopped. I could feel all the stares looking at us. Edward finished what I started though. He leaned down and kissed me in front of all the waiting eyes. I could hear all the gossip starting now so I pulled myself away from Edward.

"Edward, you're embarrassing me."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and picked me up in his arms. I thought I was embarrassed before, but that was nothing compared to this. I looked up to yell at him to put me down, but then my eyes caught his beautiful topaz eyes. I could swear he was saying I love you through his eyes, so I reached up and pulled his head down to mine. It was about to be a very romantic moment for me when we were interrupted.

"Bella, we haven't seen you in months. Will you and Edward join us in our room?"

Carlisle must have finally gotten away from Aro. I looked over and could see Esme giggling in the corner.

"Edward! Let me down. This is embarrassing."

Edward just laughed and carried me through the crowd and out the door. We followed Carlisle and Esme in silence until we reached their room.

"Bella, your powers are more than we imagined. You don't know how much you scared us when you and Edward disappeared from Alice's visions."

Carlisle was talking in a whisper, just loud enough for us to hear.

"What do you mean we disappeared from her visions?"

Were we supposed to die? Did Alice see us die?

"When you changed Bella, Alice lost the ability to see anything that has to do with you or anyone around you. You must be able to block out her visions now to, similar to how Edward can't read your mind."

"Is that the reason why you came here?"

Edward tightened his grip on me, so I must have been wrong.

"Bella, we came to negotiate you and Edward being here."

**Uh oh. How could they possibly negotiate with the Volturi? This could be bad for the Cullen family. Another cliffy, weird.  
**


	7. Negotiation

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

"What do you mean you're here to negotiate with them?"

I'm beginning to understand more about the Volturi. They will do anything necessary to get what they want.

"Bella, dear, we don't want you and Edward to have to be here for the rest of eternity."

"I will not allow any negotiations. Go back to Alice and the others."

Edward also knew what this implied, more than me. He knew exactly what Carlisle was thinking, and it seemed to upset him. Then Esme hit me where it hurt.

"Bella, don't you want to see your family again. I'm sure Charlie has been looking all over for you, Renee also. I know my family misses you."

I haven't really thought about how I ended up here. I went out to see a movie and never went home. I wonder if Charlie thinks I was kidnapped. Mike probably told him I was taken away. I never thought about how much I hurt him. I wrapped my arms around Edward and put my face into his chest.

"Why would you say that? You knew that would hurt her feelings!"

I could feel Edward shaking a bit, he must be very angry. I have never seen him get mad at Esme before.

"Edward, calm down. You know we would never do anything to hurt Bella. Why do you think we are here?"

I held Edward tighter and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"I will not allow you to do what you want. This is the end of that conversation. Go back to Alaska."

I lifted my head off of Edward's chest, and looked over at Carlisle and Esme. They both looked extremely saddened.

"Edward, you can read my mind, you know I'm not going to back down on my plan."

Edward's eyes were locked with Carlisle's. It looked like whoever blinked first would lose.

"Please, go home. I am not asking again."

Carlisle kept his eyes focused, but after what seemed like forever, finally broke his connection with Edward's eyes and looked at Esme. She just looked at him and nodded her head.

"Edward, I am going to do what is best for you and Bella."

Edward dropped his vision to me.

"Then I will have to change your plans."

Edward lent down to kiss me. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. When I opened my eyes again, I could see extreme sorrow in his eyes.

"Edward?"

He let go of me and headed for the door.

"Bella, our time together was short. This is the only way I can guarantee your safety and the safety of my family.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I wasn't planning on leaving you again. Goodbye."

I stood there in shock as I watched him walk out of the room.


	8. The Chase Begins

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

"Edward?"

All I could make myself say was his name. He wouldn't leave me again; I wouldn't be able to bare it a second time.

"Esme, I am going to go after him. Keep an eye on Bella."

I could hear him talking but I wasn't really paying attention. My soul was filling with sadness, and also hate. If Edward left me, it would be more than I could take. I quickly made my decision to go after him.

"Carlisle, you stay here. You have already caused enough problems!"

I ran out of the room and through the hallways. I had to hurry if I was going to catch up to him, so I was running at full speed. I was about to the front of the castle when I ran into Aro.

"Bella, what seems to be the rush?"

Before I could say anything Carlisle and Esme appeared behind me, and I couldn't help but let out a growl.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it doesn't seem like you're a welcomed guest anymore."

I was getting ready to run again when five vampires appeared around Aro, one of them being Felix.

"Is the hunt on?" Felix asked Aro, but he was staring at me.

They were going to hunt Edward! As soon as this clicked in my head, I crouched down, ready to jump at them if any of them dared to go after Edward.

"Bella, you need to stop acting so hastily. I guess you are still a young vampire and have troubles controlling your emotions, but this can still be negotiated."

I stayed in my crouched position, eyes focused on Felix. He seemed to be the leader of the hunting party, so he would be the one to get rid of.

"I will make you a proposal."

I lightened my stance and waited to hear the proposal.

"I want Alice to join me, than we won't hurt Edward."

Carlisle was quick to answer that question.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to get any more of my family involved with this incident."

I turned around and shot a very hateful glare at Carlisle.

"You already came to ruin my life and Edwards, bring Alice here!"

Carlisle looked back at me, but with caring eyes.

"Bella, this can be resolved without…"

I quickly interrupted him.

"You think Alice wants Edward to die!"

Carlisle just shook his head.

"Bella, you know she doesn't."

I was getting ready to yell at him again when I heard Aro whisper something to Felix.

"Go."

I turned around to see Felix and three other vampires had taken off outside of the castle. It was more than I could take. I would protect Edward if it cost me my own life. My instincts took over and I was chasing after Felix.

**What will happen if Bella catches up to the four vampires? What was Carlisle's negotiation plan before Edward ruined it? Where is Edward headed? Please keep reading my story! Two updates in one night, consider yourself lucky! Next chapter won't be as short as the last two.  
**


	9. Staredown

I was chasing after them at full speed, following only their scent. I knew I couldn't let them catch up with Edward first. Everything around me was a blur, all I could feel was the hate raging inside me as I went after Felix.

I now understand the first night when I told Edward I knew what he was. I was being stalked by four guys when Edward saved me. He asked me to talk about anything to calm him down. I now understood why. My temper flared, and unlike Edward, I could not calm myself down.

After an hour of running I finally caught up to Felix and the other three. They were frozen still in their tracks. I stopped a decent distance behind them and crouched down, ready to attack when I saw what had stopped them.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were all standing in front of them, including three people I didn't recognize. There was a lot of snarling and growling happening between the two groups. I only added to it.

"Eight on four? Now that doesn't seem very fair."

I could tell my how he spoke, that he had something planned.That's when I could feel a presence coming up behind me fast. I turned around to see Jane, who would kill me at first chance, and three others with her, one who looked to be her brother.

I turned around again to see what had happened. I was between two groups of vampires, both groups intent with killing me. I let out a snarl, and readied my stance again. I was going to stick with my original plan, and that was to take out Felix.

"Now answer us, why are you chasing Edward? Why are you threatening Bella?"

Emmett's booming voice was acting as their spokesperson. It caused Felix to turn around to look at him. I was going to jump him, but the other three's eyes were locked on me. I would have to wait for my opportunity.

"We only follow orders, and our orders were to hunt Edward down. We are to kill anyone who tries to stop us."

He glared back at me, and I waited for my opportunity.

"The problem though is we were told to spare Carlisle's family. We need you to stay here and let us complete our task.

As soon as he said this, all of the Cullen's faces looked shocked. Alice fell to the ground and started screaming. The rest of them looked like they were in a daze. I ran by Felix to their side.

"Alice, what's wrong? Emmett, Japer?"

Alice was still screaming in pain, Emmett and Jasper not hearing what I said.

"Take Alice back to the castle; leave the rest of the family here. Do what you want with Bella, she is not our concern."

I crouched back down into position ready to attack anyone who came near. I remembered all the love and support the Cullen's had showed me. I was going to protect them with my life. I know I don't stand a chance against eight, but maybe if I could stop whoever was attacking them, they would be able to defend themselves. The only problem was I had no clue who was doing it, so there was no way to know who to attack.

I decided I would wait here for them to approach. I am only hoping that this whole deal is giving Edward plenty of time to get away. I'm sorry Edward. I don't think my luck is going to hold out for me anymore. My number is up.

Felix took a couple steps forward, and my senses jumped to an all new high. I felt such an extremity to protect Alice and the others, that I could feel a stretching coming from around my body. It was like a bubble, and I wrapped it around them. As soon as I did this, I fell to my knees. It was the most exhausting thing I have felt since becoming a vampire. I could hear footsteps approaching, and I knew this was it.

"Bella, I don't know what you're doing but thank you."

It was Alice's sweet voice. I must have broken her out of her hellish prison. I lifted my head and could see Jane's eyes glaring straight at me, letting out a horrible hissing sound.

"I see why Aro felt you were special now. I probably should spare you."

After Felix said this, his grinned widened.

"But the only thing I was ordered to do was kill anyone who get's in my way."

I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold this bubble around them. It felt like a rubber band stretched too far, and that it was either going to break or snap back. I could feel the pain building up inside of me, so I had to close my eyes so I could concentrate. I felt someone pick me up, and we were running. I kept my eyes closed, not wanted to break the bubble.

After a little bit of being carried, I couldn't bare it anymore. I let the bubble go, and opened my eyes. I could now see it was Emmett who was carrying me, and we were far away from Felix and the others.

"What are you doing? They are going to kill Edward!"

I shook myself loose from Emmett's grip.

"Sorry, there was no way we could fight eight of them. We were just buying Edward some time. They won't catch up with him anytime soon."

Emmett stopped, and I looked around to see everyone else. Alice ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"Bella, I was so worried for you! When you disappeared from my vision I thought you had died!"

Now I couldn't believe how unbelievably rude I had been to Carlisle and Esme, and my guilt was starting to build.

"I'm so sorry! I have caused you so much trouble."

It was my entire fault that their family was in trouble. Edward had come here for me. Carlisle and Esme came here to help out also. Now the rest of them were here, including what I would guess were their friends who I didn't even know.

"Bella, don't worry about it. We won't let them hurt Edward. Let's go and talk to Carlisle, he has a plan."


	10. Waiting

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

"I don't know about Carlisle's plan, Edward seemed to disapprove of it."

I was very quickly to respond to Emmett's last statement. His eyes looked over to Rosalie.

"Well, Carlisle never really told us what he was planning, he told us to meet up with him tonight to discuss it."

Emmett kept his eyes locked on Rosalie's. Alice interrupted the silence.

"We'll worry about that when he gets here."

Alice walked up to me and held my hands.

"Bella, we haven't had a chance to talk for so long! How have you been?"

Well, I really wasn't going to be able to answer that honestly. After Edward left me the first time, I fell into a deep depression. Then I was changed into a vampire by someone I didn't know, I had only one day with Edward before he left me again, and now everyone is trying to kill him.

"Umm, how have you guys been?"

I was trying to walk around the first question.

"Bella, it's been so lonely without you around. Edward made us all feel depressed!"

Alice kept rambling on, but once she said Edward's name, I stopped listening. If something happened to him, I would no longer be able to live. The only way I got through the first time he left me was knowing that he was still alive out there, that there was a chance I could see him again.

"Bella?"

Hearing my name broke my concentration. I looked at Alice now, who was looking at me with worrisome eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you ask something?"

Emmett now came over to where we were, and asked Alice's question again.

"Bella, how did you break Jane and Alec's power? They are the pride of the Volturi guard. Yet it was pretty obvious that Jane knows she can't beat you."

He must be talking about the bubble I made. I would tell him how I did it, but I had no clue.

"Sorry Emmett, I don't know. I could feel a bubble around me when I felt you all were in danger, and I put you guys inside of it."

Emmett looked at Alice, than Jasper came over.

"Bella, you surely haven't been changed for that long. How are you keeping your composure so well? A typical newborn would have definitely attacked one of those vampires."

They are asking too many questions about me that I didn't know the answer. I don't know how I resist whatever urges I was suppose to have. I don't know where the bubble came from. I had questions of my own.

"Where did the other vampires go who were with you?"

Emmett was quick to answer.

"Tanya and her coven headed toward town. They were going to see what was going on at the Voturi castle. You know, such as if they sent more vampires after us, or when Carlisle and Esme leave."

"You know Bella, your making this really hard! I usually would have an idea with what is going to happen, but you are blocking out all my visions!"

Alice said it jokingly, but I knew it was true. It was just another problem that I had caused them. I understand why Edward would have left me now, I caused way to much trouble. We all looked up as we heard footsteps approaching. I decided now that I was going after Edward, I would let them do whatever they wanted. I needed Edward, and I didn't want to cause any more problems for the rest of them. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all went towards Tanya and the others. I took off running the other way, following the scent that would lead me to where we last saw Felix. I needed to find Edward's scent again so I could follow it. As I was running off I heard one of Tanya's coven say one sentence.

"They locked them up."


	11. The Plan

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer. **

I ran as fast I could back to where I last say Felix. I could feel someone following behind me, but I just ignored them. I finally caught up to where the trail ended. I stopped to figure out all the paths. One path must have been the one we took from the castle, the scent barley still recognizable. The stronger scent went in the other direction. Felix must have continued to go after Edward, I couldn't smell Edward's path anymore, but Felix's was still here. Someone grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella, you can't go. We need you."

I turned around to see that Alice looked frightened. It must have to do with whatever Tanya said.

"The Volturi are guarding Carlisle and Esme, not letting them leave the castle. They want you back."

In the end, she wanted to use me to save her family. Did I mean that little to them?

"We need you to shield us when we go in so we can save them."

That was even worse. After all the pain I caused, they still weren't going to betray me. It would be so much easier for them to take me back, but instead Alice decided she will risk her life to save her family. We both looked up; we could hear footsteps flying toward us.

"Who is it?"

I asked while crouching down, ready to attack. I quickly got out of my stance and ran to him.

"Bella, we have to hurry."

Edward had come back to me; his eyes pitch black as if he was angry.

"Edward! I knew you weren't going to leave me."

I jumped into him wrapping my arms around him. I looked up to see him shooting a glare at Alice.

"We have to hurry, we need to get Carlisle and Esme and run as far as we can. Aro will kill them both and the rest of the family if we don't run."

Alice shot a glare back at him.

"Felix will be able to track us no matter where we go, what's the use?"

Edward's eyes continue to darken, but a grin came across his face.

"I already took care of that."

What! That means Felix caught up with Edward. Is this why Edward left? He wanted to get rid of Felix? What happened to the rest of the pursuers?

"Edward, hurry and follow me. The rest of us are gathered not far from here."

I tried staying as close as possible to Edward as we ran back to the others. I knew he loved me enough not to leave me again. We hurried back to the waiting family, all of them let off a quick smile when they saw Edward, but it quickly disappeared.

"All right guys, we need to decide what to do quickly. There are six vampires pursuing me, including Jane and Alec. That means whoever is guarding Carlisle and Esme can be taken out."

Edward must have read everyone's minds already. There was no way he would know what was going on already.

"All right, Emmett and Jasper, you come with me. We will take care of the guards. Everyone else make sure we have a path to leave the castle. Alice, I need you to get a boat ready so we can leave right away. The faster the better. Have it ready straight west of the city. Take Bella with you."

No way was Edward going to protect me this time, I will help out.

"Edward, I'm coming to help. This is entirely my fault anyways."

He glared at me, but didn't have time to argue. He was moving as if the pursuers were almost here.

"All right follow me."

He took off running, everyone but Alice following. We quickly reached the castle.

"All right, make sure this area stays clear. Emmett, Jasper, let's go."


	12. Escape

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

I watched as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett ran into the castle. There is no way this plan would work. They were running head first into a place full of vampires, all trained to fight, all of them probably ordered to kill Edward if he showed up.

"Be patient."

Rosalie must have seen me getting ready to run into the castle after them.

"You look to out of place. If a human saw you, they would think you were weird."

I hadn't even thought that there were people around. What would they think if they saw the group of us standing here? That must have been Rosalie's plan; she wanted me to get my mind off of what was going on. She never did like me, so I doubt she was doing it for me.

We waited there for what seemed like forever, me, Rosalie, and the three that made up Tanya's coven.

"The pursuers are going to get here if they don't hurry. We can't let them get to close or we won't be able to make our getaway. "

I looked at Rosalie as she spoke, and I was surprised to actually see concern in her eyes. She must be worried about Emmett.

We could hear footsteps coming from the castle. This was it. It would either be Edward, or we were going to have to fight.

To my relief I first saw Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme run out.

"Hurry and run to where Alice is."

Jasper yelled at us as he flew past us. Where was Edward, where was Emmett?

Everyone quickly followed behind them, but I couldn't make myself move. I wanted to make sure Edward was safe. I kept my eyes locked on where Jasper had first emerged.

Then I was a bit relieved when I saw Emmett running out, carrying Edward, not running near as fast as he could. Then the relief I had felt disappeared. Edward's clothes had been ripped in many places, obviously bite marks all over. Emmett looked pretty torn himself.

"Edward!"

I started running over to him when I saw a vampire run out of the castle straight at them. I ran faster than I knew I could, grabbed both Edward and Emmett, and took off towards the boat. To my surprise, their weight seemed like nothing. The vampire was right on my back though and I realized I was probably going to have to fight, and I probably didn't stand a chance.

"Bella, keep running."

Edward was able to mutter out the sentence, and it was obvious he was in pain. The venom must be burning really bad.

I saw something running at me, and a second later it flashed by and there was a booming noise behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Rosalie had caught the vampire off guard, and was ripping him apart.

"Rosalie, hurry!"

She left the vampire in shreds, not bothering to burn it. She ran up to me to grab Emmett.

"Man, we got it pretty bad. You should have seen us though!"

Emmett seemed like he was almost fine already, but he still let Rosalie carry him. I looked at Edward's face, and he was clenching his teeth, still in obvious pain.

After a very quick run, we saw Alice waving from a small passenger boat. Rosalie and I both jumped on to it, and it instantly took off.

"It's the fastest I could find. It can get up to 100mph so we should be able to get out of here fine."

Finally I was able to relax a little. I laid Edward on the floor and sat beside him. I lifted his head and sat it in my lap. He lifted his arms up and pulled my face towards his, and we kissed for the first time being where we wanted to be. We were no longer at the Volturi castle. We were no longer apart. It was finally going to be me and Edward together.

"Bella, I love you."

"I know, and I love you more."


	13. Heading Home

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

I think we have been on the boat for 12 hours now. The sky was now black, the stars twinkling in the sky. It was a very beautiful sight. I knew I was sitting on something way more beautiful than the sky. I turned my head to look at Edward's beautiful face, the moon making it shine, and he smiled a crooked grin.

"You going to tell me what happened to you in that castle yet?"

The grin disappeared from his face, his eyes shifting to the sky. I turned around and looked up at the stars, starting to fall into deep thought. Way to much happened the last day, and it was finally over. I was originally kidnapped by the Volturi. I would have to give Charlie a call when we get back to let him know I was ok.

Then Edward came to save me. There was the shock in Edward's eyes when he saw Carlisle across the ballroom floor. The pain I felt when Edward said he was leaving, again. I really need to apologize to Carlisle for how rude I was to him. I hope he forgives me.

There was chasing down Felix, running into the rest of the family. Edward coming back after he took care of Felix. Edward running into the castle and then coming back beat up. Rosalie saving us all in the nick of time. Now the boat ride back home.

"Edward, where are we going to live now?"

I turned my head back to face him, his eyes were getting excited.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

"Come on Edward" I pleaded. "Where are we going to?"

Alice came running over and glared at Edward.

"Don't give in Edward! It's a secret."

I don't get what the fuss was about. I really didn't care where we lived, as long as I was with Edward.

"Fine, I'll drop it."

I pointed my eyes back into the black sky, letting my head fall back on Edward's shoulder. I wonder if the Volturi will let us go, or if they will come after us. I guess it would be a lot of trouble for them to find us. Whatever happens, I will not let Edward leave me. That is a promise I could make myself.

"Bella, do you like being like us? You know, a vampire?"

I kept my eyes straight up, not looking down. Of course I loved being one of them. I could be with Edward forever now. My life is complete.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. Outside of Rosalie hitting Emmett about something, I really didn't hear anything but the waves hitting the boat. We were now pulling up to Maine.

We left the boat on the shore; it was stolen so we wanted to get away from it. Edward called for a Taxi, and he came and picked us up.

"Where to?"

The driver was looking at me with lustful eyes. I could hear Edward let out a low growl, not loud enough for him to hear.

"The airport please."

We were going far enough away that we needed to take a plane. Perhaps to Alaska? Edward had talked about Alaska before.

We sat in the car for a while, Edward quite uncomfortable about something. He was probably still reading the drivers mind.

We finally got to the airport, Edward quickly paying the driver and getting out of the car. He helped me out and we walked into the airport. I guess I will know where we are going now.

"Carlisle has already got the tickets."

We walked into the airport and I could now see the family, all who took different cabs. Alice ran up to me with my ticket.

"We're going home to Forks!"

Why are we going to Forks? I was kidnapped around Forks, isn't this a bad place to go?

"You don't' look excited Bella."

Alice looked very disappointed. I guess they haven't been to Forks for months. I, on the other hand, have only been gone for a few days.

"I am very excited. I just don't know what people will think when they see me. My eyes are still red you know."

The flight came in, and we quickly boarded. We were heading home to Forks.

**I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I needed a connector chapter to go between stories. I can now start the next arc of my story.**


	14. Charlie

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

Forks. Even though I have only been gone for a couple days, it feels like forever. I have changed so much since my little trip to Italy.

"Bella, you realize people are going to notice you have changed."

In the few days I was gone, I became very beautiful. My skin was already pretty pale, so I could pull that off. What am I suppose to tell everyone, to tell Charlie?

"Bella, I think you should live with us now."

I would love to live with Edward more than anything in the world, but I know Charlie wouldn't allow that. If I am going to be living in Forks, I would have to let Charlie know I'm ok.

"Bella?"

I wonder what all friends are going to think of the new me. Is it going to be too obvious that I look a lot like the Cullens now?

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. He pulled my up against him and put his hand under my chin. He tilted my head up so we were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Have you heard a word I said?"

"What?"

I haven't been paying attention to him, which really was a first. I was really lost in my thoughts.

"Edward, I want to go see Charlie."

Edward let his hand off my chin, still staring straight at me, if I was human, my heart would have skipped a beat.

"I guess we have to do it sometime, do you want to go now?

Charlie must be so worried. Oh no! Renee must be freaking out! I need to call her! Edward was now chuckling.

"Bella, I can tell by the look in your face that you want to go now. Let's get going then."

We left the Cullen's house and I climbed in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. Edward quickly climbed in the driver's seat and we were off. I can see why Edward likes to go fast now. I'm sure he was going over a 100, and it didn't bother me at all anymore. Edward pulled into Forks and pulled his car onto the side of the road.

"Edward, why are we stopping here?"

I looked out and saw where we were, the police station. Charlie must be working today. I was getting ready to open the door but Edward beat me to it. He helped me out of the car, and an older lady walking down the street looked shocked at the sight of us. I remember how I felt when I first saw Edward. He looked like he was taken straight out of fairy tale.

Edward took a glance at my face, and in one motion put a pair of sunglasses to cover my eyes. It didn't even cross my mind how scared Charlie would be if he saw my blood red eyes.

I took a deep breath, grabbed Edward's hand, and walked up to the police station. I walked through to where I thought Charlie would be. Sure enough he was sitting at his desk talking on the phone, back to the door.

"Still no news? Please say you have got some kind of lead?"

I walked up to him and walked beside him. He didn't hear me, but that is since I have became a vampire, I walk really quietly. If I was still human, I probably would have tripped as I walked into the room.

"Hey dad, I'm home."

Charlie threw the phone down and jumped out of his chair. He turned around, his eyes locked on me.

"Bella, is that you?"

Not the reaction I wanted, I must look a lot different than I thought.

"Yes dad, I'm back."

He let out a huge smile. The relief was obvious in his face. I was shocked when his face switched from relief to hate.

"Are you the one that kidnapped her?

Charlie now had his hand on his gun that he never uses, ready to pull it out on Edward.

"Dad, stop! Edward had nothing to do with this."

Charlie kept his hand in place, eyes locked on Edward.

"Bella, I know you loved him, but we had witnesses that said he was one of the people that kidnapped you. The Newton boy saw him."

Newton boy? Mike must have seen the Volturi vampires and thought they were the Cullens.

"Dad…"

"Edward, get out of here before I arrest you. I'll let you go for my daughter's sake, but I don't want to see you or your family around here anymore.

Edward gripped my hand tighter, than let go.

"I'm sorry about all you have gone through the last few days. I will stop by your house tonight to explain all that has happened."

Charlie's eye were furious.

"Edward, get out of here, and don't you dare show up at my house."


	15. Parents

**I don't own twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Error in previous chapter – It just came to me I forgot to do something with Bella eyes since they are red. I decided that was going to be a key part, so I went back to last chapter and put sunglasses on her. Thought I'd let you know.)**

Without another word, Edward walked out of the office. I watched him till he was out of sight.

"Bella, you don't know how relieved to see your… alright. We need to tell Renee right away. She is hysterical."

I turned around and stared toward Charlie.I can't believe he just chased Edward away; after all he had done for me the last few days.

Charlie walked up to me and put his arms around me. He quickly let go of me.

"Bella, you're freezing. Are you alright?"

Well, this hasn't gone near as smoothly as I was hoping.

"I'm fine dad."

Even though I said that, he took his brown coat off and put it on me. It was way too big for me, but I went ahead and wore it to make him happy.

"Let's go see Renee, she's at the house."

Renee was here? She must be flipping out. Charlie tells her about everything bad that happens to me.

"Alright, but we have to talk afterwards… with Edward."

His face dropped, and he kept a stern look in his eyes.

"We'll see."

With that we left that police station, and Charlie led to his police cruiser. I hopped in the passenger seat. Charlie got in the driver side and turned the car on, instantly turning the heat on.

"Bella, are you sure you're not cold?"

I kept my eyes focused straight ahead.

"You know, it's pretty cloudy out. You don't need to wear those glasses. Besides, I have missed seeing your eyes the last few days."

Wow, how can this go any worse? He is already picking up on all my new traits. He already is asking to see my eyes, which are as red as blood, and asking me if I'm cold. What's he going to ask next, how much sleep I got last night? I figured knowing Charlie, he would drop the topic fast though.

"I'm fine dad, I'm not cold and I like the sunglasses. You know, more for fashion than for blocking the sun."

He just kept driving. The rest of the trip not another word was shared between the two of us. I really wish Renee wasn't here. It's pretty obvious Charlie knows something is different about me, but he won't push it. Renee will.

He pulled up to the house. I stayed sitting trying to think how to explain this to Renee. Before I knew it Charlie had opened my door and was walking toward the house. I quickly got out and walked behind him.

Renee must have heard the car pull up, since the front door swung open.

"Bella!"

She ran right past Charlie and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella! I can't believe it! You're home!"

Tears were pouring down her face, and I would be crying to if I could. It would have been a touching moment, but she let go of me and was reaching for my face. I knew exactly what she wanted, and there was no way I was going to let her see my eyes.

"I'm a little bit cold, so let's go inside."

It was a believable lie; I bet Renee thought I was freezing cold. She let her hands fall from my face to my hands, and she practically dragged me inside, Charlie following right behind us.

We went into the kitchen and all sat around the kitchen table.

"Bella, do you want something to eat?"

Wow, Charlie didn't know how painful these questions were getting. I really miss being able to eat, sleep, and cry. Especially being able to cry. I didn't realize how much I actually cried until I couldn't do anymore.

"It's ok dad, I'm not hungry. Edward and I ate…"

I stopped when I saw my parents reaction to Edward's name. The both stared at each other, Charlie's eyes obviously showing anger. Renee was the first one to speak though.

"Bella, who took you away? Charlie said that it was Edward…"

"No mom! Edward didn't have anything to do with it. He just helped me get back home."

Charlie slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

"Bella, stop defending this kid. I know you loved him, but he left you. You were so depressed, it was painful."

He walked over to me and started reaching for my face.

"And take off these glasses; I want to see who I'm talking to."

When he was about to reach the sunglasses, I pulled away. I didn't realize that I moved faster than humanly possible. Renee's face was shocked.

"Bella, can I ask you a question? I want you to know I love you so much. Why won't you show me your eyes? Did they do something to your eyes?"

I don't know what Renee was thinking, but knowing her imagination, she probably thought I was missing an eye or something. Surely Edward is around, why hasn't he come to stop this. He knows it's dangerous to all of us if they see what I really am. Falling deep in my thoughts was the biggest mistake I could have ever made. Charlie had his hands on the sunglasses, and he slowly took them off.

I heard Renee gasp, and my blood red eyes were staring straight at her.


	16. Explanation

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Copyright is held by Stephenie Meyer.**

I could see the shock in Renee's eyes, so I quickly grabbed the sunglasses back from Charlie's hands and covered my eyes. After that came an awkward silence. Renee's eyes were locked on me, with obvious fear in her eyes. I didn't even turn to see what Charlie reaction was. We sat their silent for a while, than I could hear Edward outside. Maybe he could come up with a reason for this.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? You have completely changed since you were kidnapped."

Charlie's spoke in a comforting tone, and it relaxed me. I turned around to talk to him when there was a knock on the door. His relaxed face instantly turned stiff. Renee jumped up and pretty much ran to the door. She must want any distraction to get her mind off of what was wrong with me. Charlie walked after her.

"Now Renee, if this is Edward, shut the door. He isn't allowed here anymore."

I got up to protest, but then changed my mind. Edward already knew what they were thinking, and I guess it wouldn't help his case if I started fighting with Charlie.

Renee opened the door, and to no one's surprise, Edward was standing there. Charlie went to slam the door on him, but Renee held it open, staring straight at Edward.

"Edward, do you know what happened to my Bella?"

I could tell by Renee's tone that she was now crying, but she didn't sound angry with Edward.

"Renee, I haven't seen you for a while. Bella is perfectly fine, in fact, she's never been better."

"What do you mean she's never been better? I told you not to come here, look what you've done to her! Her skin is cold, her eyes are as red as a blood, and for God's sake Edward, she hasn't breathed once since I've seen her."

Oh no! I didn't even realize that I stopped breathing. I have been too nervous that I forgot to breath. Why today of all days is Charlie observant.

"Now Charlie, calm down. After I met Edward at the hospital, I know he wouldn't do anything to harm her."

Renee's voice still showed that she was crying.

"But Edward, is Bella going to…"

Her voice stopped and she broke down into loud sobs. I got up and put my arms around her, making her instantly flinch at the coldness of my skin.

"Renee, Charlie. I can't tell you everything, and I hope you understand that. I can tell you this though, Bella is fine. Nothing threatens her life."

Renee's sobbing slowed down, and eventually stopped. I don't understand why she would trust what Edward is saying. I took a glance out of the side of my eye at Charlie's expression, and he didn't seem to care what Edward was saying.

"What you're telling me then is that I just have to accept something that I don't understand."

I guess Charlie wasn't as accepting as Renee was. I don't know how we are going to explain this. Telling him what we are is obviously out.

"Bella, are you really ok? You know I'm only trying to do what is best for you?"

Charlie's voice was now calmer, he turned to face me.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. Edward wouldn't ever hurt me. He loves me dad, and I love him."

I think Charlie was finally going to somewhat drop the topic, until Edward spoke his next sentences.

"That's why I came over today. I love Bella so much, and I want to make her my bride. Will you give me your blessing?"


End file.
